Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones or personal digital assistants (PDAs), commonly include a speaker and a microphone arranged at opposite ends thereof. To obtain acceptable communication quality, a user usually holds a portable electronic device in a certain direction/orientation so that the speaker and the microphone are respectively located near an ear and a mouth of the user.